


The Hour of Departure

by koalathebear



Series: Homeland: season 4 missing scenes [7]
Category: Homeland
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 01:18:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2832911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalathebear/pseuds/koalathebear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a missing scene from 4.11 Krieg Nicht Lieb set after Aasar Khan stops Carrie from shooting Haqqani</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hour of Departure

"What the ...?" Carrie demanded in shock. She allowed Khan to move her to the sidelines of the mob, through a doorway into a courtyard and away from the people so that their shouts became part of the background noise. Everything was spinning around her. 

"Are you insane? They would have cut you down immediately – did you come to Pakistan to die?" he demanded fiercely. "Is that what this is really all about?"

"I could have taken him down …" she told him furiously, understanding Quinn's rage and frustration. 

_Goddamn you Carrie .._

"You need to go back home, Carrie," Khan told her emphatically. "It is not safe for you here - there is so much more at play here than either you or I know about ..."

"No shit," Carrie told him bitterly. "You're not going to tell me what the fuck _that_ was all about?" she demanded, referring to the presence of Dar Adal.

"I honestly don't know ...Tasneem Qureshi grows more powerful by the day and I have little if no access to the same information." Frustration and bitterness coloured his voice. "I can get you to your transport safely, that's about all I can guarantee," he told her.

"And when Tasneem finds out that you've helped me again?" she demanded and he was silent.

The drive to the airport was silent and tense, Khan's narrow fingers tapped restlessly against his thigh as he stared out the window. 

"I was very sorry to hear of what happened at the embassy, Carrie. For the loss of life … Haqqani has shed the blood of my men for some time and I … " he paused. "I understand the pain."

Carrie's mouth quivered as in her mind's eye she could suddenly see Fara's pale, still face.

"Then help me," she told him intensely. "Help me find him, help me bring him to justice."

"Tasneem does not trust me," he told her with a bitter smile. "My loyalties are considered compromised." 

When the car pulled up at the airport, he stepped outside with her. "Thank you … you actually have helped me a great deal …" she began haltingly and slightly grudgingly.

"I cannot revoke the kill order on your … chief of support," he told her with a wintery smile on his face. "If I see Peter Quinn, I will have no choice but to kill him on sight."

"Then I hope he continues to elude you," Carrie told him grimly.

"It was an honour and a pleasure, Carrie," he told her politely, a bittersweet smile curving his mouth.

"What will you do now?" she asked him and he hesitated.

" _The hour of departure has arrived, and we go our ways_ ," he quoted whimsically and she frowned at him. 

"You're quoting Plato at me?" she demanded incredulously and he smiled.

"Call it a throwback to my education at Oxford," he told her, watching as she walked up the stairs to the plane.

As the plane taxied down the runway, it was with a pang that Carrie remembered the rest of the quote.

**Author's Note:**

>  _The hour of departure has arrived, and we go our ways — I to die and you to live. Which is the better, only God knows._  
>  \- The Apology of Socrates, from The Dialogues of Plato, Volume 2


End file.
